SAINT'S
by Uriel Ren Megami
Summary: novos caminhos e sonhos estão na frente dos novos deuses ,mas eles terão que passar por uma dificil situçao , principalmente um jovem santo que cada dia que passa seu mundo parece desabar mais e mais...
1. prologo

Ola a todos estou aqui desde ja gradeçendo voçes por estarem lendo por favor enviem reviews se gostarem , tanbem se não gostarem falo um braço

Prólogo

O que esta acontecendo comigo sinto-me leve como uma pluma , sinto como se estivesse voando ,mas de alguma forma sei que estou caindo.

Que sensação gostosa é essa é como se meu corpo estivesse ficando quente , que calor é esse ...mas ...sera que ...isso... isso é cosmo-energia mesmo .

Eu parei de cair! meus olhos eles querem abri que luz forte é essa

Abro os olhos , esta tudo embaçado ...os esfrego e vejo são lâmpadas , parece que estou num quarto olho pro lado e vejo shiryu sentado numa cadeira , do outro lado esta Marin , mas quem é esse menina ruiva ao lado dela? Não é possível

seika é você eles acordam e abrem um sorriso .

seiya meu irmão sabia que você acordaria

seiya é bom vê-lo é marim

shiryu meu amigo- tento me levanta para abraça-lo mas algo esta errado não ... não sinto ... não sinto as minhas pernas

EU NÃO SINTO AS MINHAS PERNAS


	2. tragedia

Capitulo 1 - tragédia

-EU NÃO SINTO AS MINHAS PERNAS-o grito de seiya ecoou por todo o hospital , foi um grito impensado de dor e desespero, que repercutiu em diferentes reações , seika começou a chora culposamente , shiriu abaixou a cabeça e era possível ver lagrimas caírem por baixo da mascara de marim.

Saori e Sheena chegaram juntas ao quarto logo que ouviram o grito:

SEIYA !!!diziam as suas juntas , mas o que viram não puderam suporta , seu amado ali entregue a dor.

acalme-se seiya disse shiryu sacudindo ele.

È nesse momento pégasus se da conta do que havia feito, as quatro mulheres mais importantes da sua vida estavam em pratos por causa ele , sua mestra , sua irmã , e seus amores .

por favor vão embora – disse seiya de cabeça baixa

mas seiya... – disse saori tremula

VÃO todos do quarto olham para seiya e abaixam a cabeça e começam a sair você fica dragão.

shiriu olha para os olhos de seus amigo , e vê algo que numca esperou ver naqueles olhos :a desesperança .

seiya vê seu amigo se sentando na cadeira , e o encara , o silencio se torna mortal, ate que ele resolve quebra-lo;

shi shiriu o que aconteceu.


	3. amigos

Capitulo 2 – amigos

"O que aconteceu" como uma simples frase pode me fazer voa tão alto.

Olho para meu amigo deitado ali ;

be bem sei seiya – por que me engasgo, ele quer saber a verdade nada mais justo que eu a conte para ele-o que você se lembra?

ele fecha sua sobrancelha franzina ele ta tentando lembra , seus olhos abrem e ele começa:

lembro de esta preso numa bolha feita pela saori , que eu vi ela sendo atacada e depois de atacar ele , a espada no meu peito e nada mais .

olho para ele , apesar do seu estado ele se lembra bem . Bom ora da verdade , respiro fundo e o encaro.

bem seiya , depois disso saori , eu,ikki , Shun e hyoga , unimos nosso cosmo no báculo de Athena e matamos o maldito- vejo um sorriso de satisfação no seu rosto assim que ele morreu os campos Elíseos desapareceram, ao chegar na terra , não tivemos o que comemora . Afinal você estava morto-seus olhos arregalam e sua boca abre, mas nenhuma palavra é ouvida saori ficou desesperada e disse que ia trazê-lo de volta nem que tivesse que ir sozinha a o yomotsu -hira sozinha , então ...


	4. corrente

Capitulo 3 – corrente

Flashback

A alma de seiya esta andando pela costa do yomotsu –hirasaka chegando no penhasco , onde assim como as outras ele pula mas antes de chegar no fundo , uma mão o segura , é shiryu de dragão .

não vou deixá-lo cair seiya – o dragão , que esta com a kamui, voa para cima junta a seiya quando centenas de almas pulam de dentro da crosta do yomotsu , para pega-los

afastem-se grita shiryu –Rozan Sho Ryu Há (cólera do dragão) o golpe dissipa com as almas , mas outras milhares pagam seiya pelos pés e o puxa com força , mas shiryu pega na sua mão impedindo que cai e puxando para cima fazendo um cabo de guerra com seiya ,sendo o próprio o cabo.

Diamond Dust (pó de diamante) era hyoga shiryu me de a sua mão

agora o dragão segura seiya com uma mão eo cisne com outra enquanto mais e mais fantasmas aparecem para puxá-los.

maldição o que eles querem? pergunta hyoga fazendo muita força para puxa seus irmãos para cima.

companheiros para sua jornada responde o dragão tendo se livra dos que tentavam subir por eles.

Phoenix Yoku Ten Sho ( vôo da fênix ) – o golpe manda todos as almas devolta para sua lugares .

ikki pega a mão de hyoga vamo logo e voa com eles em alta velocidade

nisso uma tremenda cosmo energia é sentida de dentro do buraco


	5. união

Capitulo 4- união

Então o que houve shiryu e de quem era o cosmo ele olha pros meus olhos sei que esta nervoso

era do deus das trevas respondo de cabeça baixa

quer... quer dizer que era...

sim era hades droga agora vem a pior parte

-----------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------

não pode ser- o dragão não acredita no que via , um monstro cheio de tentáculos negros como o ébano saia do buraco e avançava contra os três

é hades fala fênix entre os dentes

certeza ?

sim foi numa forma parecida como essa que ele saiu do corpo de shun

morram ao dizer isso o monstro emite milhares de rajadas em alta velocidade contra os santos divinos de bronze

shiryu protege seiya com seu corpo

corrente circula a corrente puxa o corpo de seiya

valeu Shun agradece hyoga

VAMOS ACABRA COM ELE- diz ikki queimando seu cosmo Phoenix Yoku Ten Sho ( vôo da fênix )

Aurora Execusion (execução aurora)

Rozan Hyakuryu-há (Cólera dos Cem Dragões)

os golpes se unem e jogam hades para o fundo do buraco mas...


	6. dor

Capitulo 5- dor

Ele ficou feliz pensa o dragão esse é primeiro sorrido dele desde que começamos a conversa

então vocês acabaram com o maldito -infelizmente agora vem a pior parte

seiya quando hades lançou o seu golpe ,não estva indo em direção a nois e sim a você- os olhos dele estão arregalados

co...com assim

ele tirou a alma da pegasus de voçê- sinto como se meu coração fosse parti ao ver a façe de meu amigo assim.

i...is...isso quer dizer...

que você não é mais um cavaleiro -vejo as lagrimas cado do rosto dele e sinto os meus umideçerem

mas não é só isso -a voz vem de uma pessoa que apaeeceu na porta

saori! como assim não mas oque ela não nos contou

como assim "isso não é tudo"

seiya hades te amaldiçuou -vejo as lagrimas caido do seu rosto- você numca mais podera andar ... me... me perdoe


	7. fé

Capitulo 6- Fé

Já faz um mês desde que voltou para o oriente, tenho recebido noticias de saori mas não são nada animadoras . Porque esta se entregando seiya? será que a Athena acha que minha presença vai mudar alguma coisa ? ela não vê que ele há ama ?

Olhando pela janela vendo esse céu tão lindo me enche de esperança que um dia ele poderá ser meu , que poderei competir com uma deusa , que alias é a minha deusa .

hum!? Que sensação foi essa que alivio foi esse. é como se eu soubesse que de alguma forma poderia supera tudo e todos , que tenho que lutar pelo meu amor como ela esta fazendo .

que isso porque estou chorando , será que o amor me tornou tão fraca assim? Uma menina?

por que ce ta choando tia?- olhos para esses olhinhos inocentes e sorrio

sabe que não sei meu amor

ho! toma ela me da uma flor minha mãe disse quando,que quando estamos tristes é bom ganha flozinhas, pra ficar felizes

obrigada pego e olhos para a flor e para a menina sorrindo esperança? É isso que estou sentido

tenho que confiar que ele vai realizar mais esse milagre , afinal ele é um guerreiro ele pode desanima mas nunca dessiste.


End file.
